


Late Night Phone Calls

by Artsybee524



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know what this is I just felt like writing something really quick, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsybee524/pseuds/Artsybee524
Summary: Neil couldn’t sleep. That was nothing new. The memories that tormented him each night of his childhood on the run kept him awake for most hours of the night.But today was different, no terrors, no bad memories, nothing. Yet he still couldn’t find it in him to sleep when his bed was empty.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 57





	Late Night Phone Calls

Neil couldn’t sleep. That was nothing new. The memories that tormented him each night of his childhood on the run kept him awake for most hours of the night. 

But today was different, no terrors, no bad memories, nothing. Yet he still couldn’t find it in him to sleep when his bed was empty. 

Andrew was away on a game in Michigan, he was probably asleep right now. He hoped he was asleep right now, Andrew had just as hard of a time sleeping as Neil did especially in a new city. 

Neil jumped as his phone suddenly started ringing, not even bothering to check who was calling, he picked it up, knowing that the only person who would call him this late at night would be Andrew. 

“Neil” Andrews rhythmic low voice relaxing him in more ways than he knew was possible

“ Andrew, I miss you” Neil replied softly 

“ I hate you, go away” Andrew grumbled out

“You’re the one who called me dumbass” Neils voice all too much full of affection 

“ Why are you still awake, go to sleep” 

“ I can’t sleep without you” Neil replied all to honesty 

“ Don’t say stupid things” Andrew replied, Neil could practically see him rolling his eyes

A comforting silence filled up, all he could hear was Andrews slow and easy breath. Neils eyes suddenly felt droopy as a wave of tiredness crashed into him. 

Almost as if Andrew could just tell he said “ go to sleep junkie, ill be back home in the morning” 

“ Home” Neil repeated a small smile entering its way onto his face. 

Without any goodbye, Andrew hung up, as Neil made his way into bed finally able to just rest.


End file.
